A Flower Grows In Forks
by Bryaenek
Summary: A unique love story about a girl who much like Bella moves to Forks Washington, a meets a boy who is like nothing she has ever seen before. Also like our books protagonist there is something special about this new young heroine, a secret that could change everything between her and the boy she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Chrysanthemum, after the flower, but she went by Chrys for short, she was sixteen and at the moment she gazed dreamily out the car window. The maddening blur of emeralds, olives, jades, and deep viridian sped by as they went farther and farther into the bowels of the forest. The trees that danced their way past her seemed to reflect the turmoil she was feeling inside. This, move wasn't exactly a happy one, but with aunt Abigail, her favorite person in the whole world at the wheel, she knew everything was going to be alright. It was Aunt Abby's idea that the pair needed to get away and have afresh start, Forks Washington just happened to be the first place she found work.

It was as Chrysanthemum stared out at her wild new home that Abby reached out slapped her niece's knee playfully. "Hey there girlie!" she said in a playful tone. Chrys jumped, shaken from her thoughts and spilling her water all over the front of her blue sundress. "Oh!" the two cried in unison as Chrys began fumbling about for some napkins. "Sorry babe, you ok?" her aunt asked sparing glances as Chrysanthemum dried herself. You seem pretty glum-pty dum-pty!" Abby asked in a lilting voice, pouting for emphasis.

"Yeah," the girl said forcing her voice to be light, and managing a grin. "Just- you know."

Abby watched her for a long time. Glancing over to her aunt a look pasted between them, as Abigail's hazel eyes filled with remorse. "Yeah, I know, it's-" the woman paused, finding it difficult come up with the right thing to say, something that had been happening between the two a lot. "I'm so sorry sweetie!" she sighed after a while tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Chysanthemum looked at her again, she was the only family that she had left in the world. A sharp pang of guilt and sorrow tore through the girl as she reached out and gave Abby's hand a squeeze. Abby looked at her very seriously then, and pointing a long, well manicured nail in her direction called out sharply. "No crying! Got that! We are not going to cry and mess up our make up, new town, new start, new lives, got it!" she said as firmly to herself as her companion. "Besides, we might meet some hot new beaus while we're out and about!"

Chrysanthemum's smile wavered slightly her heart began to pound slightly. It was her secret, the biggest secret of her life and she just knew she'd kill herself if anyone found out. The girl opened her mouth and was about to express her feelings to her when they rounded a corner and Abby grabbed her. "Look, look, there it is!" she squealed excitedly.

Chrys knew that this was the first house that Abby had ever bought and let her enjoy her moment, before actually getting sucked in. "I'm so excited!" she gushed.  
It was a quaint little thing from the outside, white washed with exposed stone for an aesthetic effect near the bottom and two stories high. The house had wood flooring throughout, and a large open living room with a grand window, that took Chrys' breath away when she walked through the red painted door. There was a joining kitchen, a bathroom with a killer vanity and even a den with a fireplace on the first floor. Upstairs were the bedrooms, each roughly the same size, another bathroom.

The best part was that at the end of the narrow hall which separated the rooms was a grand balcony the view wasn't the greatest, a couple trees were growing a bit close, and the neighbors had been clearly throwing some of their trash in the yard but the fresh air and freedom was amazing! Abby even let Chrys choose which room she wanted. Dust covered pretty much everything in the house, which wasn't much after all. The only furniture in the house included a range oven, a refrigerator and in one room an antique standing mirror, that was the room she chose.

It wasn't long before the two got to work, but by the end of the day Chrys' muscles ached terribly after hauling beds a dresser up the stairs, as well as chairs into the living room. When they were done however the small house still felt empty, it wasn't exactly a lack of stuff or even an over abundance of space, but more something she felt in her heart.

It was while Aunt Abby sat down stairs flipping through the phone book that Chrysanthemum went up stairs to change for the evening. Peeling off her dress the girl closed her teary eyes tightly before pulling off her bra and underwear. She hated it, didn't want to look at how disgusting she was, but she couldn't help herself. Looking in her new mirror her stomach knotted sharply as she gawked at it dangling there. It was thick and gross, and despite what her DNA said it sure as hell wasn't hers! Her eyes trailing upwards she sobbed. She was disgusting, a dick between her legs and no chest at all. Why did she have to be born like, this?

It was as she looked at herself that she saw the scar, almost fully healed, pink and shiny yet every time she thought about it, it burned like hell. She'd come out to her family as a girl for the first time, back when her name had been Richard and her dad pushed her into football. She closed her eyes and remembered everything with perfect, terrible clarity. Mom cried and blamed herself, said she was a terrible mother. Dad, dad called her a faggot, a queer, said he didn't have a son, hoped Chrys would enjoy her time in hell, then stormed off. She could hear things breaking in the other room.

Jess, Chrys' big sister laughed at her, laughed and laughed until she finally realized there was no joke to be had, then she was speechless. Glass shattered as mom smashed Chrysanthemum's class picture to the floor, it was then that dad came back, with the gun. Time seemed to slow down then, the bullet tore through her chest, just below her left shoulder then exploded out of her back. She couldn't remember much after that, except for some of the legal stuff, court, her dad going to jail, and Aunt Abby petitioning for guardianship.

"Hey Chrysie, I was wondering if you wanted some piz-" Abigail's words were cut short when she happened upon the nude youth sitting on the floor crying. "Oh baby!" Abby said, she couldn't help but be a bit taken aback by Chrys' nakedness.

Abigail couldn't pretend to know what her nephew, no, she corrected her mental thought process, no, her niece. She couldn't pretend to know what her niece was going through but she was going to help her get through this. Chrysanthemum didn't know yet but her aunt had already contacted a physician about hormone pills in addition to finding her a psychiatrist. This move was going to work, she was determined to make it work, Chrys deserved happiness after the life of lies and pain that she was forced to live, and then what her father had done.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kittypaw901_: Yeah, was a nice little Chinese palce

_Kittypaw901_: *place

_badboy love_: fun!

_Kittypaw901_: Yeah, I think she's the one you know?

-_Lezlady85 logged in_-

_Lezlady85_: Careful Kitty, love can send you through a look, but don't too fash, promise? What's up y'all?

_Kittypaw901_: Hey Lez, I promise. How are you kid today?

_Lezlady85_: They're doing great, good grades and all, you?

-_garndenergirl logged in_-

_gardenergirl_: Hi guys long time no see! :) Chrysanthemum typed as she lounged with ease on the love seat in the den. They had been moved in for about three days now and she was still too scared to leave the house. Her first time actually going out as a girl, as herself, was the trip up here.

_badboy love_: Garden where u ben?

_Lezlady85_: Garden baby how have you been, how was the move? So sorry about everything else, I wish there was something I could do!

_gardenergirl_: Hi guys, sorry I've been gone so long, yeah I'm good, thankfully the crap's over. The move was fine, I missed you guys though!

Chysanthemum's toes curled as she typed. She had found this site a few years ago when she was having a lot of trouble figuring things out. She'd always felt that she'd been born into the wrong body, but had no idea what to do or where to turn to until she found this G.L.B.T.Q. site. She'd even tried committing suicide a few times before finding it, things her oh so perfect family swept under the rug along with Jess's drinking problem. Chrys had trolled the site for weeks before finally joining. She'd now come to rely on these people she'd never met to be her support, and provide her with some form of sanity.

-_blingblingbaby7 logged in_-

_badboy love_: Washington a _drag_?

_Kittypaw901_: Pun!

_blingblingbaby7_: Bad pun man, I just logged on and already? Seriously bb l?

_badboy love_: srry! jk!

_gardenergirl_: lols haha!

_Lezlady85_: BB!

_blingblingbaby7_: Anyway! Prom this year in my neck of the woods is going fab! New prince oked same sex partners and trans my school!

_Kittypaw901_: Really? Want pics kk?

_badboy love_: U better play it up playa! Tux, everything!

_blingblingbaby7_: Yup, going all the way!

_gardenergirl_: Now that sounds like fun! ;)

_Lezlady85_: Poor choice of wording much?

_Kittypaw901_: On like Donky Kong!

-_blingblingbaby7 logged off_-

_badboy love_: U suk, com on guy we was playin!

Chrysanthemum laughed, at the turn of events, knowing bling she guessed he had premeditated the seemingly off hand comment. He was always such a joker en though she'd been going here for a long time Chrysanthemum always felt like she was butting in whenever she brought up a new topic. Taking a deep breath her fingers dashed away at the keys.

_gardenergirl_: Hey guess what? I stepped out for the first time!

_Lezlady85_: Really? What was it like? I don't have to kick anyone's ass for you do I baby? Any pictures of your gorgeous self?

_badboy love_: details!

-_blingblingbaby7 logged on_-

_blingnlingbaby7_: What did you wear? Tell me you had bling! ;)

badboy love: New u were lurkin

_gardenergirl_: The whole cross country guys, I never felt more real, or frightened! I had this one kid ask his mom if it was Halloween when we made a gas station pit stop. Cried my eyes out when we got back to the car!

_badboy love_: Ouch!

_Lezlady85_: I'm so sorry sweetheart! You're beautiful and smart and funny, don't let anyone make you feel any different!

Chrys laughed, Lez was always this very motherly figure to anyone who stumbled across the site, yet could be very abrasive to people she felt were hurting her "cubbies." Lez trolled every chatroom from "Questioning" to "Pride Family Picnics." She had three kids one from a previous marriage and two from the same donor, one she carried and one her partner carried.

_blingblingbaby7_: What did the mom say?

_gardenergirl_: I wore bunch a dresses along the way, hair's still short though. The mom said no and rushed him away like I was contagious.

_badboy love_: h8er!

_blingblingbaby7_: I'm sorry!

_Lezlady85_: Oh baby! (((hugs))) You step out in your new place yet?

_Kittypaw901_: Srry was in bathroom, that stinks gardener! Hey you have a new name yet?

_badboy love_: tmi

_gardernergirl_: (((huggles back))) No, not yet, thinking about doing it either today or tomorrow, Aunt Ab says she'll help. Guess, it's a flower name!

_Kittypaw901_: Rose!

_blingblingbaby7_: Daisy, Buttercup, Lily, uhhh Lavender?

_badboy love_: Flower dunno! XD

_Lezlady85_: Jasmine, I have no idea, bbb7 took all mine! Tell us come on! The suspense is killing me!

_gardenergirl_: lol ok here it is! Chrysanthemum! But Chrys for short, what do you think?

_Lezlady85_: I love Chrysanthemums!

_badboy love_: Nice!

_blingblingbaby7_: I like it, nice to finally meet you Chrys!

_Kittypaw901_: Sounds like a fairy princess!

-_radbradman69 logged in_-

At that moment Abigail walked through the front door, and Chrys snapped her laptop closed. "Hey Chrysie!" Abigail called, fighting hard to keep from saying Richard. "I'm home!"

"Hi Auntie!" Chrysanthemum called back placing her laptop on the coffee table and getting up to greet her. Chrys skirted across the den and into the living room she was wearing her favorite pajamas, they were purple, striped on the pants with butterflies and flowers on the top. Twirling in Chrys stopped, shocked, Abby was toting two armfuls of pastel hues shopping bags."What is all that?" the girls asked finding it hard not to grin from ear to ear.

"Well, you know, stuff!" Abigail said winking. "Stuff like dresses, purses, shoes, makeup and all! I thought hey, we had to start your wardrobe somewhere!" The two squealed jumping and leaping for joy, both overwhelmed with excitement.

"I can't believe this! You rock!" Chrys said pulling out a pair of red pumps.

"Oh!" Abby said in a more hushed tone, reaching out and putting a hand on Chrysanthemum's arm. "And thanks to this neat map app I got, I found this um, little place, hole in the wall really, they had um," Abigail paused reaching into the only dark colored bag, black actually. "...Special underwear!"

Tears flooded into Chrys' eyes as she was overwhelmed with some pretty powerful emotions, and for once true acceptance. "I got them in a couple of styles and colors." Abby said softly as her niece began to cry. They were beautiful, shaped perfectly for decret tucking, and the pair Abigail held were a pink and black tong in the back.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Chrys cried, while Abby pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart hammered thunderously in her head as Chrys walked down the sidewalk, her new heels clicking sharply. Her palms were sweating, her head was spinning and full of doubt, and she was positive that things were beginning to slip out. As discreetly as possible she reached her hand behind her back trying to adjust herself. "Stop!" Abby hissed from beside her as they walked. Chrys nodded slightly and distracted herself by clutching her handbag instead. It was relatively light, containing only a tube of lipstick, sunglasses and her wallet. It had been Abigail's idea to toss in a couple of pads and tampons.

They were on the outskirts of Forks at a little cafe near La Push rd. This was Aunt Abigail's idea too, for Chrys to hang out somewhere were it wouldn't be likely for her to run into anyone she'd be going to school with. Or at least until she built up her confidence. They were there for lunch, Chrys reminded herself, there was nothing out of the ordinary in that.

She was wearing a layered soft green dress with a dark green sash around the waist. Her heels and matching hand bag, both bright yellow. It was her favorite sundress her aunt had bought her the other day and wearing it gave her a bit of a confidence boost. As they walked towards the double doors Chrys paused for a moment distracted by a momentary breeze running up her legs. That, and the group of tall well muscled boys joked with one another just outside the cafe.

If it weren't for the terrible knot in her stomach and the deja vu of what it was like in the boy's locker room back in Oklahoma she would have taken a moment to appreciate their killer looks. Tall, all of them towering over her above average height of 5'9". Or at least it was above average for her identified gender. Their skin russet and hair jet black. In truth they were all truly handsome.

"You're doing fine, just keep going!" Abigail whispered tugging on her slightly. When Chrys didn't move right away she changed course and hastily added. "Or, if you're not ready we can go home!" Chrysanthemum had to admit that the idea sounded rather appealing, but she had come too far and been through too much to just give up now.

Taking a deep breath and embracing the imagined persona of her life long hero Joan of Arc she stepped bravely forward. It was then that one of the young men who had been facing the girls, pointed in their direction, laughing as he did. Chrys felt like she was about to hurl when the others turned towards them, all similarly enthusiastic and playful. She reminded herself that they'd been laughing already and that it likely was directed at her, it didn't help much.

A firm hand on her back put the girl a bit more at ease and she continued, eyes locked on her feet. She was startled when one of them who had fallen silent rushed forward. "L-ladies!" he said smiling a bit toothily as he eased the door open for them.

Chrys paused locking eyes with him, he was gorgeous, bright shiny brown eyes, copper skin and his chin had an adorable little dimple in it. On the other hand Chrysanthemum knew that her face was more angular than the average girl's, and she doubted even the best foundation could cover up any stubble that might be on her chin. A bout of self hatred flared though her. It vanished when the grinnin boy cleared his throat. "Th-thank you." she said managing a smile. Her voice husky and a bit too deep, sending a shock of fear through her. Clearing her throat she tried to rectify the mistake using lighter tones. "Thanks, really!"

The girls managed to hold it together quite nicely, but once the two of them had been seated Abigail reached across the little table and grabbed her niece's hands. "He was totally scoping you out!" she said.

"He was not!" Chrys said fidgeting and pulling a hand away to play with her earring. All the while she watched the boy make his way back to his friends, who shoved and jostled him outside. Abby decided to drop the matter after giving Chrysanthemum's hand a reassuring squeeze and looked over the menu instead, something the girl was grateful for.

After a while when the excitement had died down, they placed their ordered a couple sandwiches and a coffee each, exchanging small talk as they ate. They gossiped about their favorite stars, up coming movies, what Chrys expected from school, and what she would need to make her first year there great. Although Chrys was more comfortable and sure of herself after being there for a while she couldn't help but notice that three of the boys were still hanging around, including the one who had opened the door.

"So from what you've seen of it Forks, yeigh or neigh?" Abby asked from over her second late.

Chrysanthemum shrugged. "Dunno, haven't seen much. It's really green, and I feel like I could grow a lot here. I was thinking of maybe a veggie garden or something." she said smiling.

"Mmm!" her aunt moaned playfully. "Sounds delicious!" she grinned. Abigail's eyes wandered towards the door which she was facing, and her smile wavered slightly. "What were you thinking of growing?"

Chrys shrugged. "I dunno, is it too cold for-"

"E-excuse me." came an unsure voice as someone stepped up beside their table. Chrys sputtered on her drink slightly as she looked up to see the boy with the dimpled chin. "Um." he said glancing down at his feet. "My name's Embry, Embry Call." he told them smiling a bit, as aunt and niece gaped. "I was just wondering if I could get your number." Embry glanced up and smiled again seemingly fighting nerves, Abby regarded him suspiciously before pressing a scrap of paper and pen across the table.

"Yeah," Chrys managed at last scribbling down her number. "I'm Ri-Chrysanthemum." she said couching to cover her slip. "Nice to meet you Embry." The young man reached out and took the paper she offered him.

"Thanks I'll call you!' he said turning away.

Abigail and Chrys watched him leave before the giddy panic set in and they began laughing and squealing, as though they were both sixteen. They did manage to compose themselves when they saw Embry and the other boys walking past them, being shoved and punched in the shoulder by his friends. After they had past did the girls return to their celebrating, only the hear the young men howling and playing outside as they went.


End file.
